spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationship Advice
, |previous = The Chat (Part 3)|next = 3 AM Challenge|title card = |image = }}Relationship Advice '''is the tenth episode of the series SBFW: After Hours. It is the first episode to be aired after Squidnerd, The Terrible Travis, and ElectroElf had split the series between each other. Plot Travis breaks Calaz out of prison and he tries to teach him how to be in a relationship with someone. Meanwhile, the FBI are searching for Calaz and Travis. Transcript Previously on SBFW: After Hours… Calaz: oke so we goin to lurn wat puarn is an it secks on liv tv!! News Station: Calaz was taken to jail for six months as he was teaching pornography to children. Now… this episode. Calaz was being taken into a police car as he was restraining and getting frustrated by the cops. He was trying to state some reasons why he disagreed on the matter and tried to threaten the cops, but it just came out like gibberish to everyone. “omge dis ias baullshit wy do dey du dis to meh Iam triggurd I will kil u ale muhahahdhh!” yelled Calaz. He was then thrown into the car and was taken to the county jail nearby. Calaz was extremely pissed, he was whirling his arms like a baby, saying a bunch of slurs like an immature damn fool, and was also trying to exit through the windows of the jail while they were trying to put him in the jail cell. He was actually almost successful, that is until one of the cops tased him. He became unconscious and woke up two hours later. Travis was chilling in his room watching JackHackers’ speech on Marijuana Legalization. “This damn fool knows nothing about politics or the country. I don't know how the hell he became president. Then again Tyce was the other candidate, so it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. He then started to think about Bernie Sanders, and how much of a great president he would have been if it wasn't for those damn fools Tyce and JackHackers. He then started thinking about a greater America… a greater democracy… a greater dick. That's when Travis decided it was time for his fapping of Bernie Sanders. He dimmed the lights and he turned on the sexy 80’s music. He then grabbed his phone and looked up some Bernie speeches. Right when he was about to start the experience, he heard something on his TV. He heard something about that damn fool Calaz. He started to listen more. “Calaz is really a pervert, teaching pornography to children? Wow he is a creep.” said the broadcaster. “Calaz taught porn to children? Good for him!” Travis said as he was now very intrigued. “He is going to jail for six months, as sources say.” the broadcaster stated. Travis was pissed. He yelled “Six months?!? That’s f***ing horses***! He doesn't belong in there for that long! What are these damn fools at Fandom Police Department doing?! You know what, I’m gonna bust him out! Yeah! This is going to be awesome! And then I'm gonna have to teach him how to get the ladies without him getting in trouble with the law. Yeah!... after I do my business with Bernie Sanders of course.” “o wat dis plac it suk monky buts” said Calaz, as he was getting up from the cold cement floor of the cell. Calaz then said “Imgine iff lik mai frin brok meh outt rn dat be cool”. BLAM! Calaz got terrified and looked behind him, but then he saw a big hole in the jail cell wall and saw a man in the distance… he had long hair, somewhat red, he had a shirt… it had words on it… it said “Fuck You Clayton”... was it Travis? No it couldn’t- “Hey there my sexy 11 year old.” said the man in a far distance. It was Travis! He was breaking out Calaz. “o daddy imm feelin ruel good o his brek me ot plz.” said Calaz. Travis said“Alright, look Calaz, if you want to break out of here without anyone noticing who you are, we need to change your identity. Like, your name for example-” “oo oo howa buot ih chang mi gramar to gud onees!” Calaz said. “No Calaz, that’s impossible to fix. But you know what I can fix, your love life.” Travis stated. “o so u tech mi howw to hav de secks wit da gurls?! yee!” said Calaz. “Yeah… sure the “secks wit da gurls.” Travis said. “But first we need to change your name for now. Then we can change it back when they close the case.” Travis said. “uh haw abut de electo ef mann” said Calaz. “The what now?” yelled Travis. “da elctro ef!!” yelled Calaz. “The Electric Ass Man?” yelled Travis as he starts getting frustrated. “Eye of a fool,” Travis ranted. “Eye of a damn fool,” Travis added. “wel fack u too travus I am triggwrd.” Calaz ranted at Travis. “You know what, let's just call you ElectroElf.” Travis said. “oky dad” said Calaz. '''WEEEOOOO! “Oh sh**, we need to get out of here, ElectroElf!” Travis yelled. They then ran intill they were not seen. “Alright, ElectroElf. If you want to get laid, you can't just start going at it right away, you need to go on a couple dates and then maybe try to score. So be nice, then be naughty.” Travis said as he was walking with ElectroElf to Travis’s house. “Alright, I can do that.” says ElectroElf. “Woah, what the hell? Changing your name can change your grammar too? Are you like superhuman or something? What the hecking heck.” says Travis. “Wow, I guess so. This is awesome!” says ElectroElf. He then grabs some flowers and buys a ticket to a movie theater for a date with Olivia. He then goes to Olivia’s house and knocks the door. Livy opens it. “Hi, Livy! Want to go to the movie theater with me?” says ElectroElf. “Who are you, damn fool?” says Livy. “Why, I'm- wait a minute, god damnit nevermind. Bye Livy!” said ElectroElf. ElectroElf started to walk away. “Uh… bye?” Said Livy. “Who was that?” “I don't know.” said Kelpy G sitting on the couch waiting for Livy. “Now, won't you come back on the couch with me and kiss me again?” Kelpy G said. Bum, bum, BUMMM! ElectroElf heard this and got pretty pissed, and so she started to walk back to the house in a pretty moody way. Maybe he was gonna quit the wiki again, like he always does. (that fourth wall breaking tho) But then he realized something. Livy has caused him so much trouble over the past times, that he doesn't care anymore. You know what, Livy is a blasted buffoon, that's what she is. So he was happy for Livy and Kelpy G. Be thought it was great, because now he had a chance to score with anyone, now that his grammar was fixed. He decided to download an online dating app to find someone. Back at the jail, everyone is stumped. The guards had no idea how Calaz and Travis escaped, they are in shock of how easy it was for them to walk out of the jail, it was like a movie to them. And that’s why they decided to make an episode on it on Fandom’s Most Wanted. Back at Olivia's house Kelpy G and them we're starting to ‘get it on’ until they heard something on their TV. It was the episode. “It is truly amazing how blatantly obvious the breakout was, but no one noticed it. It was like they we’re practically invisible!” the guards said. “Huh, who's this about?” Kelpy G said. Then the narrator stated “This was one of the greatest escapes in history, as some people call it. Calaz and Travis-” “WAIT, CALAZ AND TRAVIS?” they both screamed at the same time. “How are those two barnacle heads even able to conduct a plan like this?” Kelpy ranted. “Why the hell are you asking me?” Livy yelled. ElectroElf was layng on his bed looking through the people that he matched with. All of them were ugly. ElectroElf was very disappointed. “Why the hell does no one like me, even when I have semi-good grammar? This is bullcrap.” ElectroElf rants. He throws his phone and then he starts to cry in a pillow. And then he hears a knock on his door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK “OPEN UP! IT’S THE POLICE!” says a man outside the door. “Oh F*** ME!” screams ElectroElf. “Might as well be Calaz now.” says ElectroElf. He then gets up and walks towards the door, he then opens it. “hero?” says Calaz. The cops say “Hello Calaz. We have came to your house to inform you that we will not be going back to jail.-” “wait wat den y u cum her?1?” says Calaz. “We have to tell you that we did not arrest you and Travis because you both have two types of sicknesses. You have Terrigramitis, a small virus that causes you to have extremely horrific grammar. Travis has Bernifapartis, a disease that makes you a lot more likely to masturbate to democratic candidate Bernie Sanders. So we have decided that you guys should get treatment for your disabilities. Which also means you’ll have somewhat good grammar in all the episodes after this (more fourth wall breaking) and Travis will hopefully not fap to Bernie. But the disease he has is really hard to stop… yours isn’t though.” the cop stated. The cops gave him some meds and then they left “oh dat gr8 m8 I r8 8/8” Calaz said. He then took the pills. “Okay let's se- WOAH! I have good grammar now! It’s a miracle!” Calaz said with joy. Calaz now has good grammar! Yee! The End Category:2017 Category:SBFW: After Hours Category:ElectroElf Category:The Terrible Travis